<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break the tension by upintheattic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962039">Break the tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic'>upintheattic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire, mbav - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Bethan - Freeform, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, erica mbav, rory mbav, sarah mbav, they are aged up so both are 18 during this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awkward situation arises and it creates the opportunity to let out more than just some bottled up feelings between the boys, although it isn't the most ideal way of doing it. As great as finally confessing through a boner is, it does lead to another just as awkward situation of trying to talk about their shared feelings right before their friends show up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break the tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i'm really bad at summaries and titles but just give this a chance i did try to make this a nice light read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You think we’ll luck out this summer and not have to worry about monsters for at least the first week?” Benny asked, glancing up to Ethan between fighting a boss level on 2 Dead 2 Die: Zombie Fighter 4. It was the end of Senior year and even with having the near four years of monster fighting under their belts, they wanted a break.  </p><p>“When have we ever gotten lucky?” Ethan was lazily reading a spell book on his bed, half paying attention to the words on the page and half listening to Benny.</p><p>He could hear the music that meant Benny died again in his game and smiled at how his best friend let out a defeated whine. “Fair.” He huffed, annoyed. “But I don’t want Sarah and Erica to visit us for the first time all year and we immediately have to go do the magic thing.” </p><p>Right. Benny had a point. The girls had decided that after they finished high school they would go traveling together, Erica mostly wanted to see all the vampire history that was around the world. Sarah just wanted to see what was outside of Whitechapel. Both needed to spend time together without the supernatural getting in the way, and hopefully find a better vampire council to join if they wanted to settle down somewhere new. Ethan was thinking about asking Benny to join him on their own kind of road trip, but for some reason he felt like it would come out weird. The girls did it to celebrate the end of high school and the start of their dating, what would Benny think if he asked to do the same thing without the dating? Well, it’s not like they thought of each other that way.</p><p>Ethan didn’t think so, anyways. He had gotten over his feelings for Sarah by the end of Freshman year when she said she thought he didn’t really like her, at the time he didn’t understand. She basically dumped him during the homecoming dance, ‘dumped’ like they were ever together. What a joke, Ethan thought bitterly. He would have stayed miserable if Benny hadn’t offered to dance with him, the rest of the school had fled when some monsters attacked and when it was over Rory started play a slow song, said he didn’t mean too, but Benny took that as his chance to help Ethan feel less pathetic about Sarah never dancing with him. It had sparked a realization for Ethan, he might have feelings for his best friend but he couldn’t say that. Not when he didn’t know how Benny would take it. It could potentially ruin everything. Before he could get back into the overthinking of his feelings for his best friend he felt the book be taken out of his hands and Benny pushing his shoulder. </p><p>“Dude, are you even listening to me?” Benny waved his hand in front of Ethan’s face, getting annoyed at the lack of response. “Hey E? Earth to Ethan?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry dude.” He blinked away his thoughts, pushing them back into the far corners of his mind to be overthought about late at night when he couldn’t sleep. Which was becoming every night. “What were you saying?”</p><p>“I was saying if you wanted to do a welcome home party for the girls?” He knitted his eyebrows with worry. “You’re zoning out again. Is something wrong? Another vision? Man, I told you if they’re getting bad again you can tell me about it, I could-” Benny was interrupted by Ethan waving his hand signalling for Benny to stop his excessive worrying. He almost touched Benny’s shoulder, but stopped himself short. He was getting more scared of close touching, usually they’d be on top of each other and there wouldn’t be an issue, but it was becoming difficult for Ethan not to get red with embarrassment from being so close. </p><p>“I’m fine. Honest.” He was lying. “My visions are fine, too.” Not a lie, at least not at the moment. “But yeah, welcome home party. That’d be cool.” Benny was still staring at him concerned and it started to make him sweat a little, he needed to break the tension somehow.</p><p>“Now give me back the book,” he reached for it from his place on the bed, too far away even if Benny didn’t jerk his hand back with a grin. </p><p>“Make me, Morgan.” </p><p>Fuck. Fuck it all. Ethan could feel all the blood in his body rush to his face as he tried to hide his more mature thoughts with a smile and accept Benny’s challenge by getting up to jump for his book. It never felt more unfair for Benny to be so many more inches taller than him, the very back of his mind wondered how many inches he was in other places. Forgetting the thought just as quickly as it popped into his head, he laughed as he tried to pull Benny’s arm down to get close enough to grab his book back. </p><p>“Come on, dude!” He kept reaching, not really wanting to win so quickly. Ethan knew he could do it easily by going on the bed or giving Benny a good tickle near his stomach. He wanted to play this out a little longer, being able to be close again without having the awkward feeling that constantly stopped him from having fun with his friend. “Just give it back!”</p><p>“No! No way! Not until you talk to me about what’s going on with you first,” Benny was stretching out his arm further and wanting to use magic to cheat but going against it. He liked how close Ethan was getting, he realized he was liking it too much when Ethan started to essentially climb him. The action was so sudden and playful, Ethan’s legs wrapped around his friend’s hips. Benny wasn’t even as worried as he should be; that changed after Ethan quickly grabbed the book back. </p><p>“Ha! Got it.” Ethan sounded smug about it and that’s when the world stopped around them and Benny was so ready to disappear forever. Ethan slid down from Benny’s waist and they could both feel Ethan sliding against Benny’s now prominent boner. They latched off of each other and Ethan sat on his bed looking away, Benny taking a few steps back. The silence was deafening and eating up at Benny’s brain, his thoughts going a mile a minute and if his brain wasn’t fried at the moment he would likely use a spell to transport him to the other side of the planet or to the center of the Earth if he was lucky to mess up bad enough. </p><p>“Ethan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want things to be weird and that’s kinda thrown out the window now. I’ll go if you want…” Benny inhaled deep, and the pain and desperation in his voice made Ethan flinch. “I get it if you don’t want to talk or anything.” </p><p>Say something. Say Something. Say something before he walks out and thinks you hate him forever. Both boys stayed frozen in place, one of them waiting for the other to speak and after a few seconds of no words Benny started to make his way out. Shit, come on, say something.</p><p>“Benny, wait-” He didn’t have any kind of plan. He hadn’t planned to ever tell Benny how he felt. He reached out to Benny without stopping himself to touch the other boy this time and pulling him close enough so they sat together on Ethan’s bed, Benny making sure to leave space between them. </p><p>“I don’t hate you.” He couldn’t, not for anything. He had to say it just to keep the nagging feeling that Benny might cry if he left it unsaid. </p><p>“Ethan, I’m really sorry. I hadn’t meant-”</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>There was a small, tight smile on Benny’s lips. It felt like saying ‘I like you too’ was awkward and off putting, even if it was the only thing that came to mind. Ethan looked at Benny and worried he misread everything. The other boy wouldn’t look back at him, settling on staring at the wall.</p><p>“So?” He asked, scared and ready to bolt out of his own room. “Do you… y’know?” Saying it back felt too real and everything right now felt like it was a bad dream that one of them would wake up from, something too good to be true even if they didn’t feel too great at the moment. Benny let out a soft, almost silent. “Yeah.” There was another moment of quiet and it felt less heavy and miserable then the first one, like they were waiting to wake up.</p><p>Break the tension.</p><p>“So now what?” Ethan asked, an unsure smile and nervous laugh gave away he hadn’t thought he’d ever get to this point in his life and if he did it wouldn’t have been like this. </p><p>“Well,” Benny started to say, reflecting Ethan’s smile with his own. Feeling brave he put his hand on top of the shorter boy’s and lightly squeezed it. “Would it be okay if I-if I kissed you?” Benny said unsure and scared Ethan might suddenly change his mind. His worries put to rest when Ethan squeezed back. </p><p>They looked at each other and they felt the safety of leaning closer, meeting halfway they sealed the inch of distance between their lips with a shy, nervous kiss. Benny turned completely towards Ethan, like the moon eclipsing the sun. It was clear they only had limited practice and didn’t have much to compare how good it was going, but it felt right. A pit in his stomach dropped, kissing another boy felt right, it felt like nothing bad could touch them when they kissed. It was soft and shy and only a little messy. </p><p>Ethan pulled away first as he became acutely aware his door was slightly ajar and unlocked, not that he wanted push to go any further yet. “Ben” God, Benny could have melted at that alone. “Ben, the door.” </p><p>The snap of Benny’s fingers fixed the problem in a second and for the millionth time in their lives’ they were thankful for magic being real. They were smiling like idiots, knees touching, hands touching, foreheads touchings. Being close to another boy felt like a blanket of warmth that made them feel safe together. A closed door would imply he wanted to keep going, still Benny pressed his forehead against Ethan’s waiting for some kind of permission to keep going. </p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” An answer came in the form of Ethan pressing their lips together, this time there was a hunger behind it; a want and a need that they understood to be mutual. Ethan balled up Benny’s shirt in his fist trying to pull him closer, in reply Benny put a hand behind the other boy’s neck as he went on top of him refusing to break the kiss yet. A knee between Ethan’s legs as Benny climbed on top of him, his hands scared to wander off. Ethan didn’t have the same fear as he let himself pull at his best friend’s shirt, putting his hands underneath exploring. </p><p>“Ben,” Ethan whispered in a desperate plea, repeating his name like a prayer. “Ben please.” He moved his hips and the taller boy grinned into the kiss. </p><p>Benny pulled away, biting his bottom lip and looked down at Ethan falling in love with the shade of pink of his cheeks. Before he could get back to the kiss the other boy spoke softly, “how long have you’ve known?” </p><p>He felt a tinge of guilt for ruining the moment but couldn’t continue with the thought at the front of his mind. There wasn’t a reply at first. Benny looked up still smiling and then flopped onto his back next to Ethan, he laughed gently and it came out more bitter then he meant it too. Sighing, he wanted to dodge the question but tried not to. “That I’ve you liked you or being into guys in general?” </p><p>Ethan turned on to his side using his elbow to prop up his head, he wanted to reach out and play with the other boy’s hair like he did plenty of times before. He didn’t this time. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Middle school… for both.” Benny stared at the wall, his hands resting on his stomach, opting to only glance at his friend when he felt his stare was burning against his skin. The tightness in his pants loosening. There were times that it should’ve felt obvious to either of them that Benny’s crush wasn’t very subtle, but Ethan was unobservant to the present, only aware and attentive to the future. </p><p>Why hadn’t he seen this coming? How couldn’t he have not known sooner?</p><p>It came to him that he never checked into their own futures, too busy worrying about the town’s safety. Even now when both of them had such better control of their powers and still he never saw this coming. What would he even do if he did have a vision about this? He didn’t have an answer, and after he hadn’t said anything Benny spoke again. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Since homecoming.”</p><p>Three years, Ethan thought. Against Benny’s almost seven years of knowing. He suppressed the thought, and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“Are we…” There was no right way of asking but he still felt like he was doing it wrong.</p><p>“If you’re going to ask if we’re together I would like it to be a yes, but can we hold off of it being official because I had a way more romantic idea then it being through a boner reveal.” </p><p>They couldn’t hold in their laughter and giggled like children until there was a bang against the window. Not loud enough wake Jane, but sudden enough to scare the boys. Looking over they could see a figure and then came an overly familiar voice groaning out in pain.</p><p>“Damn, forgot again.” </p><p>“Rory?” They asked in unison realizing that Rory had once again forgotten vampires couldn’t just waltz into a place uninvited. </p><p>“Guess who’s back early! That’s right, the Ror-man brought some very special guests!” Floating behind him were the girls not looking a day had passed since the last time they saw them, yet somehow there was an air of age to them. Sarah’s hair short and curled and Erica holding her girlfriend's hand with a smile that was softer than any they’ve seen.</p><p>“Well there goes the welcome home party idea,” Benny mumbled as he walked over to open the window wider.<br/>
“We’re not interrupting anything, are we?” Sarah asked jokingly but the way Benny’s cheeks brightened gave them away. </p><p>“What? No, not at all.” He laughed.<br/>
“Yeah, no. Come on-Come in. We’ve missed you,” Ethan said smiling.<br/>
“We’ve missed you too.” Sarah came in after Rory and helped Erica in.</p><p>“Anything new since we’ve been gone?” Erica asked. The five of them stood in Ethan’s room and he thought how the three of them barely looked different, not like they were meant to being vampires and all, but it was still so weird to see. He wished he could take pictures of them and compare it Freshman year, he settled for just smiling and hugging his friends, happy to be with everyone again. </p><p>“No. no. Nothing new.” Benny answered, still laughing. “When does anything change in Whitechapel?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did age them up to 18 because plot of the girls being gone and because of the whole boner thing even though they don't do anything that “adult” but i’m not going write more nsfw past this. i do want write some more fanfics for this fandom (and in general) for any fun au or hc i have or seen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>